Comfort
by terisha23
Summary: Donna is frustrated and drunk. Why isn't Harvey comforting her? After all, it's the least he should do. Set post 4x15 DARVEY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey SuitsFans out there!**

 **I started watching Suits couple of months ago and well, I fell love with it an especially with Darvey. I finished season 4 some days ago and I decided to write a story about the last two episodes. This fic will have two or three chapters.**

 **This is the first fic I write in English and it is not my first language. So please don't be too harsh. But I appreciate constructive criticism.**

 **Enjoy it and leave a review!**

 **Comfort**

Donna knocked her fourth drink in a row down. To say she was frustrated was an understatement. Distress, helplessness, panic, fear. These feelings were very prominent in her head right now. The horrible situation in which she was brought those feelings to the surface.

Normally Donna was emotionally stable. She was an actress, she was born to play different roles and Donna was great in hiding her feelings. But today she was exhausted and frightened.

Normally she wouldn't sit alone in a bar in the middle of the week and try to drink so much that she wouldn't feel anything. She wanted to be numb.

But what was normal today?

Today was possibly the worst day in her entire life. No. Correction. It was the worst _week_ in her entire life.

Donna was threatened to go to jail and it looked like nobody could fix it. She looked down at her empty shot glass. Well, at least the alcohol seemed like it could fix the mess right now and Donna ordered another drink.

"Joe, I need another one.", she said and she was a little bit proud that her voice wasn't slurred. Joe, the bartender cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?"

"Come on, you don't want do deny a lady her drink, do you?" Donna asked and she was so determined that Joe didn't say anything and just poured her her needed glass of scotch.

Satisfied Donna sipped at her drink and was pleased as the liquid burned lightly in her throat. It was so familiar and the taste reminded her of so much things which happened in the past. Although the things she remembered weren't really connected to each other, they contained the same people.

Harvey and her.

How many nights had they spent in his office working on difficult cases and sharing some glasses of Macallan? How often had they celebrated after successful trials and won cases?

Donna lost count about these things because it became a habit. These things made them to who they are right now. It built their special relationship alongside their sometimes flirtatious banter and wit. But now their relationship was tensed. Really tensed.

In fact their relationship wasn't quite the same after she was short-time fired more than a year ago. After Harvey got her job back they tried hard or at least she tried hard to bring their old connection back. It nearly worked but it sometimes felt like there was a little gap between them. And she couldn't bridge that gap.

So much happened in the last year. The mock trial where Louis asked her if she loved Harvey. Her relationship with Stephen Huntley. His relationship with Scottie. And now this fucked up situation.

Donna sighed and sipped at her scotch. For one time, for one single time she wanted to be the hero. She wanted to be appreciated for something else than for doing an excellent secretarial job for Harvey. And what happened? She fucked up massively.

But the thing that hurt most was the look in Harveys face as she told him she had done. There was disbelief, anger and disappointment. Donna could deal with Harveys anger, she knew how to soothe him and even if the anger was directed at her she found a way. Disappointment on the other hand wasn't a thing Donna could handle so well. Especially when it comes from Harvey and is directed at her.

When she shredded the document Harvey was disappointed too. But this was even worse. Harvey seemed like he couldn't bear to look at her because she failed. She made an enormous mistake and she brought not just herself in trouble but also the Liberty Rail Case was on the edge of breakdown because of her fault. Because of the fault she made due to her selfish acting.

Three hours ago Donna made the situation even worse.

Harvey had never looked so pissed as she suggested that Louis should take over her case. Of course she knew that he would take this as an insult but she never thought that he would be _so_ offended. But she was right, wasn't she?

Louis showed compassion, he was afraid that she really might go to jail. He hugged her so fiercely that she thought he might break her ribs eventually but **he was there for**.

Harvey on the other hand…well.

 _-"I don't have time to comfort you."-_

His harsh words stung even now and it was not fair.

Yes, she had made a wrong decision which turned out bad but he had no right to treat her like she was nothing to him. Harvey treated her even worse than his clients. Donna felt like she was a criminal, an enemy and he did nothing to make that better.

She has always been a composed person but when she stood in his office before his desk, she was briefly before a breakdown. Her eyes had filled with tears and her voice had come out shaken because of the fear she felt.

But Harvey had just sat there in his chair with no emotion on his face as she nearly broke out in tears in front of him. Donna thought she knew him. She thought the man she worked 12 years for showed at least a little bit of compassion.

 _-"The thought of you going to prison makes me wanna drop to my knees."-_

Another sigh escaped Donnas throat as she thought about that statement. She begged him to say anything like this and he did. But he didn't do it the way she expected. His voice was cold and distant. His chocolate brown eyes didn't show any emotion.

Donna couldn't say if he truly meant what told her. Well, she hoped he did but she wasn't entirely sure.

Freaking Harvey Specter. Why couldn't he just show his emotions like any other goddamn person?

After twelve years she did everything for him a normal secretary wouldn't do. Hell, she did things for him that go far beyond their relationship.

Donna finished her fifth drink.

She could ask for a little bit comfort from Harvey. After all she did for him she deserved at least that and she would tell him right now.

"Should I call you a cab, Donna?" Joe asked worried as she hopped of the barstool and nearly lost her balance. She drank obviously a little bit too much.

Donna resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Even the bartender she knew for two hours showed worry. But Harvey goddamn Specter didn't. Or couldn't. Whatever. She would sort this thing out with him right now. Although it was in the middle of the night.

"No…thanks Joe. S-see you." She mumbled and made her way out of the nearly empty bar as fast as she could.

Donna couldn't wait for a cab right now. She needs to settle that matter with Harvey right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Suitors,**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to update the story but university kicked my ass the last month. Studying law isn't easy peasy lemon squezzy.  
But now I'm back with a new chapter and I hope I can update again soon. **

**Enjoy it!**

… **.**

Harvey sighed and poured himself another two fingers Macallan.

He stared out of the window in the dark as the auburn liquid burned in his throat. The taste, the scent everything was so familiar and reminded him of a certain woman.

The woman who was threatened to go to jail.  
The woman who was with him every step of the way.  
The woman who did everything for him.  
The woman who lost faith in him.

At least, he thought that she lost faith in him. Why else would she suggest that Louis should take over her case? Couldn't she see that he would do everything possible to keep her safe?

Harvey had been angry. Nearly furious when she told him her suggestion. It was the last thing he expected from her. Especially from her.

The fact that Donna had made that goddamn fault was bad. But it was nothing that Harvey couldn't fix for her. He is Harvey freaking Specter, New York's best closer. Fixing difficult cases is his job. And damnit, he is good at his job.

But everything was different now.

Donna was charged with fraud and the big problem was that she was guilty. Normally there would be some loopholes but not in this case as it seemed.

Harvey clenched his fist.

And then Donna thought that he should pass the case to Louis as if he wouldn't be able to win it.

The look on her face in his office some hours ago had nearly destroyed him. Her bottom lip had quivered and her eyes had held unshed tears. Harvey could deal with Donnas anger but not when she was sad.

In his office he had been angry and when he studied her tearful face he had become even angrier. No one had the right to make her feel that miserable.

 _-"I need you to make time!"-_

Harvey had shut Donna down and had kicked her out of his office with his harsh words. But he hadn't known what else he should do.

He didn't do the comfort thing. He hadn't ever done and probably won't ever do although it had been hard to keep up his walls when he had looked at Donna.

The patter of rain was audible and Harvey watched countless drops flow down the glass of his windows.

With another sigh followed by a sip of his drink, Harvey removed himself from the window and went back to his coffee table. Files were scattered everywhere. But none of these files seemed to be the key to solve his problem.

Harvey sat down and loosened his tie before he removed it completely and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white shirt. After another sip he started to study the files in front of him.

As he read the second sentence the silence which surrounded him was interrupted with two knocks on his door.

One quick glance at his watch told him that it was already past midnight. Only a handful of people would have the guts to show up at his doorstep at this time. Harvey got up and walked over to the door.

He instantly hoped it was Mike with a plan to win the case.

But Harvey was wrong.

He opened the door and was greeted with a sight he hadn't expected.

There in front of him on his doorstep stood Donna and looked exhausted…above all. He took her in for a moment. Her white dress was wet and hugged her body like a second skin and clung to her every curve, her red hair was wet too and looked darker now, her face was pale, paler than normally, her make up was smudged and her teeth chattered.

"Donna, what the hell? Did you _walk_ here through the storm?"

Donna chose to ignore this comment and stumbled forward instead. Harvey stepped quickly aside but she followed him anyway. He narrowed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" _Great Specter._ Harvey all but wanted to roll his eyes at that stupid comment of him. Sometimes he really was an idiot.

Donna still said nothing and that was more than weird. Her posture was different, she looked…well _different_. She raised her fingers and poked him into his chest accusingly. The moment his secretary and long-time-confidant opened her mouth was a moment of clarity for him.

The smell of alcohol hit his nostrils.

"Why don't you care?" Donna asked him. Her voice slurred as he thought it would be.

She was drunk.

And a hushed voice in his head told him that he was the reason for it.

Harvey tried to ignore her accusing gesture and shut the door behind her. "What do you want from me, Donna?" He left her standing alone in the hallway and made his way over to his coffee table where his Macallan waited for him. He had the feeling that he would need it.

Donna stumbled after him, Harvey heard her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. How can she even walk with them when she is drunk?

"You know what _I_ want from _you_!" She stated angrily.

"And _you_ know that I can't give you what you are asking for." Harvey said and he chose not to face her. He simply didn't want to.

"Why are you acting like a dick? I know I made a really big mistake and I am sorry for being so goddamn stupid."

Harvey knew that Donna was furious, he could feel her eyes burning holes into his back.

"But it seems that's not enough for the great Harvey Specter!"

Okay, it was enough now. Harvey turned around and locked eyes with her. His facial expression was hard.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are _punishing me_ because I made a goddamn fault! You treat me like I am your worst enemy and you know I deserve better!" She shouted and Harvey sighed.

"Donna, you are not my enemy. You-"

"Then why do you behave like an asshole?" The furious redhead cut him off. "Why do you act like you don't care at all?"

Anger bubbled in Harveys veins but he tried to stay cool. "I already told you that I don't have time to comfort you. I need to fix this and I can't allow you to distract me." He told her calmly although he wanted to shout at her because _he cared_. Damnit.

Donna stared at him full of disbelief. She opened her mouth but Harvey cut her off this time.

"No, Donna stop it. I am your lawyer right now and I will not treat you different than my other clients. I told you before and I will tell you again: If you want a hug then go to Louis but if you want me to help you out of this mess, you need to let me do my work." Harvey stated.

His fiery secretary closed her mouth and stared at the wooden floor. Harvey knew that his comment hit deep and he had said it through gritted teeth because with Donna everything was different. But he couldn't tell her that. Although he longed to.

Harvey's gaze followed her as she made her way over to his coffee table and grabbed his tumbler with Macallan. She lifted the tumbler and emptied it in one go before Harvey could stop her.  
"Really, Donna?" Drunk-Donna wasn't very reasonable but who could blame her?

Their gazes locked once more. Anger was no longer present at Donnas features. Harvey clenched his fists because of the emptiness in her big brown eyes and her defeated posture.

 _That's your fault, coward_ , a voice in his head screamed and he knew that was true.

"What? I d-don't think that my…my situation could get any w-worse right now." Donna mumbled and Harvey snatched the glass form her hand before she would drop it. His fingers brushed hers in the process and he noticed how cold her fingers were. And he also noticed the goosebumps on her pale arms and she shivered lightly because her sleeveless dress was soaked.

Harvey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The storm was still raging outside and he knew that he couldn't let her go home like this in the middle of the night. Hell, she didn't even bring her bag with her.

"Donna, where is your bag?"

She frowned and looked a little bit confused. "Oh. I-I forgot it at Joe's pro-probably." With that, the redhead stumbled towards his door and nearly tripped over.

"Okay, that's enough." Harvey mumbled to himself and went after her.

"Wait. Donna, stop."

She turned abruptly over and anger flashed across her features once more.

"What? Are you still not done lecturing me?" She hissed.

"It's just…you can't go home like that." He dared to say and earned a snort from her. "I'm perfectly fi-fine, thanks."

"No, you are drunk as hell, you forgot your bag at the bar and you will catch a cold if you go outside in the still raging storm with your drenched clothes." Harvey rambled and sighed afterwards.

"Look…just crash here."

… **.**

 **So, that was the second chapter. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will someone make a move? Will feelings be revealed?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Suitors,**

 **THANK YOU for all the nice reviews! I appreciate all your comments and it boosts you as an author when you know the people like your story.**

 **I know I said that this story will just have 2 or 3 chapters but I am nowhere near the end, so I guess there will be at least 2 more chapters.**

 **Enjoy chapter 3 and leave your thoughts afterwards!**

… **.**

To say the situation was awkward, was probably the biggest understatement ever.

Harvey rummaged through his closet to find something Donna could wear to sleep. This never happened before, although they were close friends, unnaturally close considering he was her boss. It was not normal for them to hang out at each other's places. And sleepovers didn't happen either.

But he knew that he couldn't send her home like that. Although this came very close to line they had drawn between them all those years ago.

His hand fell on one of his sweaters and he couldn't help but smile because of the memories that flooded his mind. Harvey got the sweater at a baseball game. It was probably the best game he had ever seen and that wasn't because of the game alone but it had something to do with his company. Harvey went there with his dad and Donna.

Gordon adored the redhead and the connection between them was something he didn't quite understand but it always warmed his heart that his old man and Donna got along so well. He remembered how happy he was that day. He still remembered Donna's outfit. She wore a baseball shirt and shorts. Very short shorts which exposed her long, pale legs. Her auburn locks were in a messy bun and Harvey had never seen her so casual. But he liked it.

Without searching further, he grabbed the baseball sweater and the smallest pair of sweatpants he owned.

Donna stood in the middle of the bedroom and fidgeted with her fingers. She didn't look up from the floor as Harvey approached her and he was kind of relieved that this wasn't only awkward for him.

"Here." Harvey handed her the clothes and took once more her appearance in.

She shivered more than before, her teeth chattered and her skin was so pale as if she would collapse the next minute.

"You can have a hot shower to warm you up. Fresh towels are under the sink." The lawyer mumbled and Donna brushed past him and made a beeline to the bathroom without saying a word or looking at him.

Harvey closed his eyes and sighed.

He screwed up.

…

Harvey threw some pillows and a blanket on his leather couch. He knew that his back is going to kill him tomorrow, but he won't let Donna sleep here. Thinking of Donna, he looked at the clock at wall. Donna has been in the bathroom for more than half an hour and Harvey started to worry.

Donna was a strong and independent woman and was very capable of managing things on her own but probably not today. And Harvey knew that part of this was his fault and his fault alone.

After preparing the couch for the night, he tidied his coffee table because files and papers were scattered everywhere. Harvey felt once more sharp pain in his chest as he held the paper with the lawsuit against Donna in his hands.

He had to win this goddamn case or else he would lose her. This would be the end of him.

Harvey looked up from his task when he heard Donna exit the bathroom. He tucked the paper quickly away and went to his bedroom once again.

Donna stood next to his bed facing the big window. His clothes were ridiculously big on her frame although these were the smallest he possessed. She had her arms wrapped protectively around herself but at least the shivering and quivering stopped. Harvey wouldn't be surprised if she would come down with something. She walked to his condo from Joe's without a coat in the pouring rain after all.

He felt another pang of guilt in his chest because this would be his fault again. He was the reason she came her late at night. And that all because he couldn't give her what she was looking for so desperately.

Harvey Specter didn't do comfort.

Although he had to admit it was different with Donna. Hell, everything was different with her but he didn't dare to say that out loud. He didn't do feelings too.

"You can take the bed. I will crash on the couch although my back will probably kill me tomorrow." Harvey said and tried to be funny to lighten up the awkward situation. His words echoed through his bedroom and remained unanswered.

"I hope the clothes are okay?" He knew the question was goddamn stupid but he wanted to fill the heavy silence that filled the room. This silence wasn't normal for them.

Harvey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, Donna, I get it. You are pissed that I can't give you what you want to have and I hope you didn't expect me to behave otherwise because I don't do that with clients. And while this case is still on the table you are my client too."

His words were harsh, he knew that. But Harvey was pissed.

Pissed that she made this mistake although he knew that she didn't do it on purpose because she just wanted to help.  
Pissed that she suggested that Louis should take over because this statement hurt him more than he wanted to admit out loud.  
Pissed that she made him say those hard words in his office.  
Pissed that she showed up at his place drunk and made him reject her again.  
And pissed that she didn't seem to get how difficult it was for him to reject her, to say no to her.

Donna still ignored him. And now he was really angry.

Harvey was by her side in two quick strides and he opened his mouth to vent his anger but the moment he saw her face he stopped with his mouth open.

Donna's pale cheeks were stained with tears and her bottom lip quivered slightly.

He made her cry. _Again._

"I'm…I'm s-sorry, Harvey." She whispered hoarsely.

Harvey wanted to tear his gaze from her but he simply couldn't. Not when she looked utterly broken.

"But I'm just…just so s-scared." Donna sobbed quietly.

Something snapped inside of him.

The sight before him broke his heart and Harvey did something he had never done before. He touched her. Well, of course he had touched her before but not like that. Not since the other time. Harvey's broad palms laid on her fragile shoulders and the movement made her look at him.

"Donna, you don't have to be afraid. You won't go to prison, because I will fix that shit." His voice was gentle and soft and lost the hard edge which was something that didn't happen normally. But Harvey simply couldn't help himself, not when it came to her.

Her beautiful brown eyes were puffy and red rimmed while tears still streamed down her face.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Donna." Harvey said and pressed her with one final movement against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and remembered instantly why they don't touch each other apart from Donna fixing his tie or the occasional brush of her fingertips against his when they exchange files.

His fingertips tingled and his heart started beating faster as his blood rushed faster through his veins. The feeling of her in his arms after such a long time was overwhelming although Donna stiffened awkwardly in the beginning. After some seconds she relaxed into his embrace and sobbed into his chest.

"Never ever." Harvey whispered and he suppressed a shudder as he felt her arms sneak around his waist. One moment later her fingertips dug into his back and she continued to cry.

And Harvey let her.

It didn't matter to him that she soaked his shirt. He just held her close and rubbed her back soothingly. His cheek laid against the side of her head and didn't mind that her hair was wet. Her body was so warm against his and it felt so good. Harvey had had to fight back the urge to hug her when she cried in his office hours ago. It was kind of relief to him now to give into the temptation.

Harvey lost completely track of time. And it didn't matter to him, because this was Donna. He needed her to be okay. To feel better.

The sobs which shook her body violently ended after some time and Harvey just heard and felt her breath against his broad chest. Her body sagged more against his and Harvey realized that her eyes were closed. Donna was nearly asleep.

Without another thought Harvey decided to swoop her into his arms as gentle as he could. He carried her over to his bed and lowered her carefully onto the mattress. Her eyes were half open as he focused on her face again.

"Stay with me?" She whispered. Her voice was still hoarse and a little bit whiny.

Her question caught him slightly off guard and he didn't know how to answer. He knew that they were threading through dangerous water and what that meant for their professional relationship as he thought about her rule.

One the other hand he wanted nothing more than to hold her longer in his arms.

Her soft brown eyes looked pleadingly into his and he made his decision quickly. Harvey couldn't and wouldn't deny her that.

"Okay." He answered gently and went to turn off the lights in his kitchen and living area before he headed back to the bedroom and did the same thing here.

It was completely dark besides the soft lights of the city that shone through the massive windows as Harvey slid under the covers next to Donna.

She scooted closer and laid her head on his chest. Harvey's reaction was to wrap his arms around her instantly and he couldn't resist to press a kiss against her head.

Harvey felt guilty and was ashamed that he had said those things to her because he should have known that they would hurt her. Donna was so miserable because of his words and actions. Because of his inability to show and to handle emotions.

 _-Why don't you care?-_

Her question from before flashed through his mind and he tightened his grip on her unconsciously.

"I care, Donna. I care so much about you it hurts." Harvey mumbled.

He knew that Donna was probably asleep already, but he just wanted to say that out loud once.

After all, Harvey Specter did do comfort and emotions. It was clear to him that this was just because of her.

Because she was different.


End file.
